dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Time Patrol Trunks
Time Patrol Trunks (タイム・パトロール・トランクス, Taimu Patorōru Torankusu) is a character exclusive to the Dragon Ball computer game, Dragon Ball Online. It is possible, though not yet confirmed, that Time Patrol Trunks is a completely seperate incarnation of the Trunks ''characters that appeared in the original manga. Regardless, being Trunks, he is a human-Saiyan hybrid and the son of Bulma and Vegeta. His role in Dragon Ball Online is to serve as the mediator during "Timemachine missions", which are quests that involve the players revisiting the manga's original story arcs or newer ones exclusive to the game. Time Patrol Trunks makes his debut during the player's tutorial of the game, where he appears in a cinematic cutscene to dispatch of a group of cyborgs after a brief talk. Background Currently there is little personal information available on Time Patrol Trunks himself. What is known about his over all mission is that he was forewarned by Dende of Miira's intentions to spread chaos through time and space, and traveled to 1000 Age (from presumably the past) to prevent Miira's reign in 2000 Age. Like Future Trunks, Time Patrol Trunks excels in swordsmanship, and carries a new though somewhat similar sword to his manga predecessor's. Time Patrol Trunks also retains most of Future Trunks' characteristics. Techniques *Flight - The ability to fly with the use of ki. Time Patrol Trunks uses this skill to get to Kame House during every player's tutorial in ''Dragon Ball Online and during his use of the Burning Attack. *Burning Attack - Future Trunks' trademark technique, however Time Patrol Trunks' differs in color and power due to its use in base form. In preparation, he performs a series of rapid hand movements before connecting his thumbs and index fingers, and then fires a blue sphere of ki. This technique is performed by Time Patrol Trunks during his confrontation with the group of cyborgs. Trivia *Like his other incarnations from the original manga, Time Patrol Trunks' name is pun on boxers. *Numerous factors make it difficult to speculate which of the two Trunks' (if either) Time Patrol Trunks actually is. It is known that Trunks alongside Goten created the Kikoukenjutsu Sword School around 800 Age. This would put the two half-Saiyans in their mid-30s during the development of their school, in their 50s (820 Age) by the time the Kikoukenjutsu school fended off remnants of the World Trade Organization; an event that took place prior to Miira's threat being known in the main timeline. However, Time Patrol Trunks appears to be a teenager; around the age Future Trunks was during his debut. And if coming from a timeline that wasn't effected by the Androids, Goku's heart virus, or Miira, the possibility of other, much stronger Z Fighters being alive to take on the task of stopping Miira is likely. Considering this, his use of the Burning Attack, and his knowledge on time travel, it's safe to speculate that he is the Trunks of yet another alternate timeline. Category:Video Game only Characters Category:Males Category:Characters who can fly Category:Swordsmen Category:Saiyans Category:Characters Category:Martial Artists